


Skeleton Moon

by SecretGarden03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGarden03/pseuds/SecretGarden03
Summary: Monsters have broken the barrier and are coming back to the surface after two thousand years.....You must stay from them......





	1. Prologue

It's was dusk.

I couldn't sleep.

I needed to go for a walk.

The pack was sleeping so I decide to go out alone. Besides I'm not entirely defenseless

The pack consists of 5 wolves and 2 dogs:

-The pitch black wolf with deep blue eyes is called Angel

-The lighter black wolf with piercing blue eyes is Hinto

-The white wolf with red eyes is Huata

-The red wolf with black and white streaks and green eyes is called Verdana

-The black and white husky with dull blue eyes is called Bazyli

-The blue merle rough collie with brown eyes is Rosalie

-The large amber/bronze wolf with red markings and amber eyes is called Akhira. My guardian wolf.

I decided to go on a long walk on one of my favorite trails: to the top of Mt. Ebott.

I love going there to see the horizon especially to see the dawn and dusk.

 

When I reached the top I sat down dangling my legs over the edge. My skeletal hands feeling the grass and dirt beneath them. Basking in the last days of the sun. I love walking on the mountain,my mountain. My company creates technology and has many different departments. The paperwork is a nightmare but I don't Realy need to sleep but I haven't slept for about 2 weeks so I need to sleep soon. Although I have lots of money I don't really like big houses that much. Ebott is MY mountain I own it. I love everything about it except for the - ...

Suddenly, there was a burst of magical energy from below me and it was the strongest magical outburst since.....

........

.......

...Since the barrier was first created........

.........

.........

......That means one thing..........

.......

..........The barrier is broken........

.........

.......Monsters are free..........

.............

......I need to be careful........

......

Last time monsters saw me I were in the war fighting for neither side, fighting against both....

 

 

 

I also need to find my long lost Soul Mate again........


	2. Time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV - Sans
> 
> 3 years after the barrier is broken

It has been 3 years. I can hardly believe it. We are now free and with rights just like humans.

 

I don't need to do more then 2 jobs anymore, one is Frisk's body guard, and Papyrus is safe and happy.

 

Monsters live in the Ebott city now and peace is everywhere.......well almost everywhere.....The monster terrorist organization that call themselves **_Salutare_**. They think that they stand for safety but they target monsters and any humans who love monsters because they see it as 'unnatural to be with things that shouldn't exist'.

 

Something stranger is they keep giving the message: **...** **beware the one who's name means moon....**

 

Usually when they attack there is someone, nobody knows if they are human or monster, who comes with 5 wolves and stops them from killing innocent lives. They are a mystery. That is my second job, tasked by the King of monsters, to find this person and bring them to the King. He wishes to ask them some questions and has a proposal for them.

 

All in all everyone's happy.

 

"SANS GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU LAZYBONES!!!!"

 

"yeah bro i'm coming down one sec"

 

Its our day off today and Papyrus wants to take me grocery shopping on the other side of town because there is a large shop there that he wants to try out but doesn't want to go alone. That part of town is not the best but there are some monsters that live there.

 

We'll just have to wait and see......

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I haven't updated my other fic yet but I am horrible at fight scenes so it might take a while.....
> 
> Buuut I have had this on my mind for a while now and I just wanted to show you guys it so.....
> 
> Yeah I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Cya


End file.
